No Man's Land
by Fallen Angel19
Summary: RENT fic- After "Tango: Maureen", Mark and Joanne get closer than they had anticipated. But what happens when Maureen finds out?
1. Default Chapter

No Man's Land

Mark's POV

"She never called me Pookie before," screamed Joanne at a deafening volume. "Never!" Maureen started calling me Pookie about a week or so before we broke up and she became a 'lesbian'. I feel bad for Joanne. She never got her heart broken like I did.

I looked up at her. Oh shit. Her face is soaked with tears. I watched her plop down onto the pavement through my dirty lenses. I wiped them on my scarf. Sitting next to her, I wrapped my arm around her. "It's okay, Joanne. You'll be fine. I know it hurts. Trust me, I know, but you can't let her get you down." Lifting her chin, I wiped her tears with my thumb. "She doesn't deserve you. She..."

I would have finished my sentence, but in a matter of moments, I was on my back against the cold pavement with Joanne on top of me! Kissing me! And it was an honest kiss too! None of that, 'It meant nothing' bullshit. This kiss seems meaningful. It seems sincere. Her hands brushed my stomach and started getting just a bit too close. I recoiled and tossed her off as best I could. What the hell just happened? "But, you're a lesbian!"

Joanne thought aloud. "Well, Maureen cheated on both of us, so it's only fair. But I can work this out in my head so it's not technically cheating."

Oh, I wanna hear this! "How?"

Her fingers ran though my hair, removing all the gel I had put in that morning. "Well, you slept with Maureen, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she was the last woman you slept with, right?"

Sigh. Oye vey! "Sadly yes."

"So...it'll be like sharing a dildo."

That's your way of justifying it. I'm a dildo? That's so degrading. But she does have a point. I didn't have sex with anyone since Maureen. And...myself. Besides, maybe I can turn Joanne straight. Or make her a dyke forever! "Your place or mine?"

She smiled widely, took my hand and led me to the loft I shared with Roger. Then to the room I had once shared with Maureen. Then into the bed I had once shared with Maureen.

Tossing me down on the bed like a ragdoll, I finally realize how much stronger she is than me. I mean, I knew she was taller, but...

Joanne straddled me and shoved her tongue down my throat. I hope in a loving way. "Joanne maybe we shouldn't."

She glared at me. "Mark, I'm upset and angry and you are the only person I can sympathize with. Besides, you are really tense. You need to loosen up." Her lips ran from my cheek to my ear to my neck.

Somehow, I managed to roll out from underneath her. Facing the wall, I spotted my camera sitting on the tripod. Why is it facing the bed? Wait a sec...hmm. I turned it on and she didn't even notice. Hee hee!

"I'm wound tight! What about you?! You're..." Her hand grasped my erection muffled through jeans.

"Mark, for once in you life, shut the fuck up." She slipped off my pants and I slipped off hers. As we removed each other's shirts, BAM! A Doc Marten pelted me in the knee. Hold in my scream, I simply insisted, "Maybe we should take off our shoes."

So we did. Situating the condom, I dared to go where no _man_ has gone before.

In. Out. In. Out. I paced myself, watching her face every chance I could. Moaning rhythmically, together, we finally came.

Out of breath and worn out, I rolled off of her. Wow! That was amazing. I looked over at Joanne. She seemed satisfied.

"Mark."

I turned to face her. "Yeah." Maybe she wants to be something more. Maybe she wants to be with me!

"If you tell anyone about this, especially Maureen, I will castrate you."

Or maybe she doesn't want to be with me.


	2. Sex, Lies and Videotape

Chapter 2

Maureen's POV

It's almost a new year! YAY! But in between my sets and with Joanne at the office, what the hell am I going to do? I have an idea! Why don't I go pay my Marky a visit.

Grabbing my coat, I skipped merrily to my former home to my favorite song, 'Over the Moon'. I love my song! And since my Marky filmed it, maybe he'll let me watch it.

I got to the apartment and let myself in. Very few people lock their doors in Alphabet City. I mean, people care more about grams of heroin than about actual possessions. I saw Roger on the couch playing his guitar.

"Hello there my little broody rocker." Roger! Oh man, what a cutie!

He gave me a little wave. "Hey Maureen."

"Is the video of my performance ready yet?"

He shrugged. "I think so." Turning back to his guitar, he quickly forgot about me.

Whatever. I entered Mark's room slid the film into the projector. Wow, I guess I learned something about film from him. I rewound it and started the movie.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Is that Joanne and Mark? No it can't be. They're...kissing. I watched their lips meet; their mouths hungry for one another's flesh. The way the looked at each other. "Oye vey!"

This is not the Joanne I know. One who was so down to earth and understanding. One who was willing to help me in anyway I can. THE JOANNE I KNOW IS A DYKE! Jesus Christ!

And Mark. My sweet, adorable Mark. I thought your camera was your love. Why did you let her play with you like that!

Holy shit! I do that!

Propping a pillow up against the bedpost, I watched the entire event. I couldn't help but laugh when Mark got kicked with a violent Doc Marten. He deserved it. That bastard!

And they're facial expressions! What the fuck! I don't get it! I mean, I know Mark's good in bed, hell he's great, but I thought Joanne hated him. That did NOT look like hatred.

Joanne: Mark.

Mark: Yeah.

Joanne: If you tell anyone about this, especially Maureen, I'll castrate you.

I turned off the projector. "Okay," I told the television, "I understand I haven't been the best to you. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate you. But that is no reason to sleep with Mark. Why Joanne? I know that I'm a screw up. But I still love you."

Wait a minute! If that snobby socialite bitch thinks she can cheat on me and still have me, she's got another thing coming!

Darting out of the room, I saw THEM! Just sitting there like nothing happened listening to Roger pluck out some out of tune notes on his crappy guitar. That boy should use some of his drug money to get a new guitar.

It's one thing to just have sex with someone and be awkward towards them, but there was no awkwardness. NONE! Are they still...I shudder to think what really has been happening all this time.

I think I'll mess with both of them. I'll play with my puppets of sex and intrigue. First I'll play with them separately and then I'll make sure they'll never want to see each other again.

It'll be a protest. Yeah, that's it! A protest. Benny wants to break ground soon for his Cyberarts Studio. That's it! I'll protest the ground breaking. Mark will shoot it and Joanne will direct it. Then I'll fuck them over! Oh what a tangled web I'll weave. Now all I gotta do is learn how to weave.


End file.
